Skin Against Skin
by VioletxBlood
Summary: An exciting, heart-pounding, blood-rushing twist on your favorite TV Series, root for the ultimate character! Stay tuned to see who wins in Skin Against Skin! Rated M for violence and language.


**Note from the authors:**

**First of all welcome! We're E and J, two sisters who like to write and love to fangirl about things together. This is our newest fanfic, Skin Against Skin, the first one that we have co-authored. **

**A little about our story:**

**The idea came for this a few nights ago when we were watching American Horror Story. E was, as usual, thinking about Skins. The violence on the television mixed with thoughts about writing as her favorite characters mixed and all of a sudden, there was a click.**

**We had been planning to write a Hunger Games fic together earlier, but never got up the motivation to sit down and actually do so. Skins, however, is a huge impetus and we decided that we just had to. So when we put two and two together, here's what we came up with.**

**Anywho. Yeah. Here's the first chapter written by none other than our wonderful J!**

**Disclaimer: E and J do not own Skins, the Hunger Games, or any of the characters included in this story. This idea is purely us having fun late at night when we have nothing to do with our miserable lives. :)**

**Now, without further ado,**

**Skin Against Skin Chapter 1: JJ**

I looked once more at my reflection in the clear plastic surrounding the platform, it was clean enough. I could feel myself moving upward and the sensation in the pit of my stomach made me realize I was more anxious than ever before.

My eyes widened in desperation as I made eye contact with Emily. I looked away as quickly as possible, no one had any idea what was to go on in this arena. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at people there, Cook was one of them. I looked wimpy and pathetic as ever, making myself easy prey. The boy with the crazy eyes gazed at me for a few seconds before giving someone else that bugged-eyed stare.

"Matty? Is that his name?" I muttered out loud so that it was barely audible. I was so busy thinking that I didn't realize a speaker had just come on over the arena; I missed out on every word she had spoken. All I heard now was the beeping of the timer.

Every second that passed by felt like an hour, it all seemed like a dream. Nothing seemed real, how _could_ this be real? I laid my eyes upon my hands which were in front of me, shaking violently. I attempted to stare this one girl down, she was tall, blonde, very skinny, and had freckles on her face. She was gorgeous, I could feel myself getting excited just by looking at her and I had to turn away quickly.

I glanced at the projected numbers, telling us how long it would be until we could move. It was still on 39, yet it felt like it had been so long. Tears started to fall slowly and I was aware of eyes glaring at me. I was trying so hard not to scream.

_Remember what your therapist told you. Stay calm,_ I told myself. I reached for my pocket to get out the pills that calmed me down, and I realized they weren't there. This only made me more anxious, and I was shaking even more now. I couldn't breathe.

My heart felt as if it had stopped, and time seemed like it was standing still as well. But it wasn't, the timer had just shifted from 21 down to 20. I stared at the woods ahead, wondering how this could be happening. No one could have ever, ever guessed. That moment was the most excruciatingly painful, something that no one ever bothered to tell you. You have nowhere to look, no one to find comfort in. You feel as if your whole world has been turned upside down.

"Somebody help!" I couldn't help myself from screaming as I fell to my knees on the little platform. It was all too much and I was rocking back and forth now. "Stop it! Stop all of this! Now!" I was bawling. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. There was one girl with a sympathetic look on her face, she was small, short, petite. A bit like a nymph. Beautiful. You could tell by just looking at her that she had a big heart.

"I can't fucking do this," I mouthed to her. I don't know why but I felt like I had to talk to her, I felt like she could save me. But she couldn't, no one could. I was going to die. I looked at the timer again. It was on 17 now, even after what had felt like ages.

I cradled myself, curling into a ball. I was rolling around, until finally I rolled too far, off of the platform. I fell, and everything went silent. I could see puffs of red and black moving around me, I felt pain that I would never wish on anyone. And all of a sudden everything was black… it was all… gone.

**How did you like it? Who do you think will be the next to go? Who will you be routing for? Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Review and st****ay tuned for next chapter, Michelle!**

**-E and J**


End file.
